Luo Xiao
The patriarch of the Jade Seal Family and father of, Luo Jian. He is a cautious man, who does not judge people by first impressions. When Nie Li is first brought to the Jade Seal family by Luo Jian, Luo Xiao found it difficult to believe that he could be an inscription master. Even still, he was polite and respectful to Nie Li, giving him a chance to prove his words. He tried to ask about his family or where he came from, but Nie Li declined to answer, and he did not push.【TDG】Chapter 204 – Done? As soon as he witnessed Nie Li's skill and the power behind the pattern he just carved, he knew that Nie Li must be a senior inscription master. He could not treat him as an ordinary person and respectfully asked what he wanted from the Jade Seal Family. Nie Li said that he would inscribe items with inscription patterns for the Jade Seal Family to sell. He would take 70% of the profit and the rest would go to them. He also wanted their protection and help if he had any problems. Luo Xiao readily agreed to this. Besides the money, Nie Li would bring great fame and influence to to his family.【TDG】Chapter 205 – Senior Inscription Master? At Nie Li's request, Luo Xiao looked into the Dark Guild and Ye Han. He discovered that Ye Han had joined the Wugui Family and that they are on the move, but nobody knows why. After hearing this news Nie Li tells Luo Xiao that he must leave. Though Luo Xiao does not like it, as Nie Li has become very important to the Jade Seal Family, he knows forcing him will backfire. As a compromise he sends Luo Ming and two other legend rank experts to protect him.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast When Nie Li returns to the Nether realm Luo Xiao is with most of the other high ranking members of the family near the entrance to the Nine-Layered Deathlands. Nie Li introduces him to his friends and he is immediately amazed by their high level of cultivation considering their age. He is worried about Nie Li and tells him that it is too dangerous for him to enter the Nine-Layered Deathlands. He feels reassured when Nie Li says that he is only there to observe. He explains about how the selection process has worked in the past and tells him that the door to the seventh layer will open in three days. He also gave Nie Li a VIP token of the Divine Seal Auction House so that if their are any issues he could be protected by it.【TDG】Chapter 224 –Spiritual Origin Fruit? When the door to the seventh layer finnaly opens, Luo Xiao truly wishes that Nie Li does not participate in the dangerous Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection. Even still, he knows that he can not stop him. Instead he warns Nie Li to be careful and advises him to enter towards the back. He himself enters the testing grounds along with a group of similarly ranked patriarchs.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection Category:Jade Seal Family